


Episode 1 : The Plan

by hyperfraise



Series: Fringe Saison 6 [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfraise/pseuds/hyperfraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter poursuit le plan en 2167. Parallèlement, Peter s'acharne à le retrouver en 2015, aidé par Olivia et la division Fringe du FBI, remise en service par Philippe Broyles, et grosse de trois nouveaux membres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1 : The Plan

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Opening : Walter et Michael se précipitent dans les rues d'Oslo, 2167.**

WALTER : Michael, dépêche-toi.

_Walter est inquiet. Il a la larme à l'oeil. Son environnement ne peut que l'émerveiller, et pourtant, il a une grande inquiétude. Il a peur qu'un Observer sorte de nulle part._

_Dévalant les rues d'Oslo, peuplées de bargouinements inconnus, sa nervosité monte, et la lenteur de Michael l'exaspère. L'enfant a le droit à un moment de deuil. Il vient après tout de perdre son père, et s'apprête à signer son arrêt de mort, puisque tous deux vont annuler son existence. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les chauves finiront par débarquer, ayant enfin saisi la menace que les humains représentent. Ses oreilles se remettent difficilement des multiples coups de feus de tirs qui l'ont en partie visé quelques minutes plus tôt, et il pense à Peter par dessus tout.. Tant qu'il n'a pas sécurisé le destin de l'humanité, son fils, sa belle-fille et deux grands amis restent coincés en 2036, en proie à des tortionnaires plus cruels qu'inhumains._

WALTER : Ca ne peut pas être si compliqué de trouver ce centre de recherche !

_L'enfant s'arrête et lui indique une direction. Il pointe une rue qui semble déboucher sur une immense avenue. Walter lui adresse un sourire relatif, ne quittant pas des yeux son but, et dit quand même :_

WALTER : Toujours pas de voitures volantes... Allons-y.

**Générique bleu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Maison Olive et Peter, soir, cassette de Walter sur l'écran mise en pause. Bouteilles d'alcool entamées. Dans le salon, Les deux adultes parlent fort.**

PETER : Je ne comprends pas !

OLIVIA : Calme-toi, Peter. Personne ne comprend.

PETER : Mais c'est mon père ! Ce n'est pas le tiens, ni celui de personne d'autre ! Il ne peut pas avoir disparu !

OLIVIA : Que veux tu que je fasse ? Walter a fait un choix. Il avait sûrement ses raisons. Et puis tu sais comment il se comporte quand personne n'est là pour le raisonner.

PETER : Traverse. S'il-te-plaît, Liv.

_Olivia ne le regarde pas. Elle s'étonne de l'égoïsme dont Peter fait preuve. Lui demander à elle de repasser par le calvaire que constitue l'intoxication au cortexiphan..._

PETER : Il est peut être de l'autre côté.

OLIVIA : Il t'a dit qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre dans sa cassette.

_Le souvenir est douloureux._

PETER : Fais le pour moi.

_Il s'approche d'elle et tente de la serrer dans ses bras._

OLIVIA : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes.

_Elle s'en va, monte dans sa chambre se coucher. Peter reste muet et colérique._

_Il finit par monter et trouve sa femme allongée, regardant dans le vide._

PETER : Je suis désolé, Olive. Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, je n'aurai pas... Pardonne moi.

OLIVIA : Peter. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui a motivé ton père dans son acte. Mais ne peux tu pas imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il a ses raisons ?

_Silence, Peter va s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le lit, regarde le mur opposé, et répond, stoïque :_

PETER : Non.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Harvard, labo, Astrid entre accompagnée de trois jeunes personnes, deux hommes et une femme.**

ASTRID : Voilà, c'est ici.

SYLVIA : C'est impressionnant

_C'est une brune, petite, rondelette et propre sur elle. Elle porte une croix au cou, un col roulé et ses cheveux lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules._

_Un des deux hommes, chétif, assez grand, les cheveux longs et blonds, gras et lis, rasé de près et légèrement coincé, dénommé Jonathan, s'approche d'un bureau et passe la main dessus._

JONATHAN : C'est ici que Mr Bishop travaillait ?

ASTRID : Oui Jonathan.

NIELS : Excusez-moi, que lui est-il arrivé ?

_Le deuxième homme, Niels, roux et fort, les cheveux courts, qui semble dynamique, plus grand qu'Astrid._

_Les autres le regardent étonnés._

ASTRID : Personne ne sait. Vous apprendrez vite à vous faire aux cas que nous traitons ici, vous verrez.

NIELS : Quel genre de cas ?

ASTRID : Des cas marginaux ("Fringe cases"). Si vous croyiez avoir tout vu en venant ici, préparez vous à revoir vos critères.

_Broyles entre, suivi d'Olivia._

BROYLES : Bonjour mesdames, messieurs. Nous vous avons recruté dans le cadre d'une remise en service de la section spéciale du FBI dédiée aux affaires paranormales et, bien sûr, confidentielles. Voici Olivia Bishop, une agent de terrain, à qui vous répondrez lors de vos enquêtes. Ms Bishop, je vous présente Sylvia Edisson, Jonathan Fall, Niels Hartbridge.

_Ils se saluent._

BROYLES : Vous côtoierez également Mr Peter Bishop, au statut de consultant au FBI.

NIELS : C'est son fils ?

_Ils le regardent._

BROYLES : Effectivement. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec vos collègues et votre matériel. (A Astrid) Ms Farnsworth.

_Il sort._

OLIVIA : Vous avez rencontré Gene ?

_Beuglement de la vache. Ils se regardent surpris._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**2167, Oslo, Walter tient Michael par la main et s'approche d'un bâtiment assez large et blanc.**

WALTER : Maintenant Michael, écoute moi bien. Ne te fais pas remarquer. Tout va bien se passer. Si tu vois un de tes semblables, cours te cacher. Tu m'as compris ?

_Il le regarde, le garçon tourne la tête vers l'intérieur du bâtiment._

WALTER : Très bien.

_Ils entrent, il y a une espèce d'accueil, tout est très futuriste, la dame à l'accueil a des traits très fins et parle sur des lunettes interactives._

HÔTESSE : Puis-je vous aider ?

WALTER : Nous voulons parler à Monsieur Saether.

HÔTESSE : Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

WALTER : Non, je suis un collègue scientifique, voyez-vous ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec lui au sujet de ses travaux.

HÔTESSE : Monsieur, sans laisser-passer ni rendez-vous, je crains ne pouvoir satisfaire votre demande.

WALTER : Non, madame ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Laissez-moi lui parler, juste quelques secondes. Cela concerne un élément capital de ses recherches. Rien qu'une minute.

_Elle hésite, puis touches ses lunettes, un halo bleuté fond sur son visage, elle fait quelques mouvements et commence à parler, visiblement en contact avec Saether. Walter regarde autour de lui, échange un regard avec l'enfant, puis scrute au fond d'un couloir et voit passer un homme en costume noir. Il sursaute, plisse les yeux, mais la dame l'interpelle de nouveau._

HÔTESSE : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

WALTER : Hum, Walter. Walter Bishop. Vous devez m'écouter...

HÔTESSE : Une seconde. Oui, Walter Bishop. Non, jamais entendu parlé. Très bien. Je vous l'envoie.

_Le halo s'éteint._

HÔTESSE : On dirait que vous avez éveillé sa curiosité.

WALTER : Fantastique ! La Terre est sauvée !

_Il sourit à l'enfant qui regarde dehors à travers les vitres de l'entrée. On voit une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue, fixe. Puis, sur le plan suivant, on voit le bâtiment blanc au loin, et une tête blanchâtre, chauve, coiffée d'une chapeau noir, et un costume noir, cachant une partie de l'écran. C'est la silhouette en question, un Observer._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : fleur et lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Labo de Harvard, Olivia parle avec les nouveaux arrivants. Astrid est avec gene. Sylvia reste avec Olivia, tandis que les deux autres, farfouillent un peu partout.**

SYLVIA : Toutes ces rumeurs, ces phrases étranges à propos de cet endroit, ça paraît un peu surréaliste, non ?

OLIVIA : Il me tarde de vous voir travailler. Je vous rappelle que votre prédécesseur s'est littéralement volatilisé.

SYLVIA : Travailler...

_Elle regarde les autres qui regardent des engins bizarres à la lumière, en rigolant. La vache meugle._

OLIVIA : Ne vous inquiétez pas, si Broyles nous a mit sur le coup, c'est que quelque chose se trame.

_Astrid arrive avec une brosse._

ASTRID : En tout cas, les choses sont encore assez calmes. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a besoin de nous.

_Niels déboule essoufflé avec un détonateur en main._

NIELS : C'est un appareil à Ambre ?

ASTRID, prenant l'appareil : Effectivement. Je croyais que Massive Dynamic avait tout emporté pour les étudier.

OLIVIA : Peut être que cela ne leur semblait pas important.

JOHNATHAN, arrivant avec deux instruments dont la fenêtre vers l'autre univers : Et ça c'est quoi ?

ASTRID : Le premier, on vous expliquera. Et le deuxième est un appareil à cupcakes.

JOHNATHAN, déçu : Ah.

_Il retourne chercher d'autres babioles._ _Au même moment, Peter entre._

ASTRID : Bonjour Peter. Contente de vous revoir.

NIELS : Peter Bishop ? J'admire beaucoup votre père.

_Peter leur serre la main, ils se présentent._

PETER : J'avoue qu'il reste mystérieux à mes yeux.

NIELS : Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis content d'avoir la chance de travailler avec son fils.

PETER, A Olivia : Nina m'a appelé. Elle tient à me communiquer le fruit de ses recherches cet après-midi à Massive Dynamic. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut être venir.

OLIVIA : Peter, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça.

_Les autres se regardent, gênés. Elle continue._

OLIVIA : Et puis, nous avons du travail.

NIELS : Je veux bien venir, moi.

_Sylvia fronce les sourcils, Jonathan les rejoints essoufflé lui aussi._

JONATHAN : Salut ! Je m'appelle Jonathan Fall, et vous ?

PETER : Peter Bishop.

JONATHAN : Le Peter ... ?

_Ils acquiescent._

JONATHAN pour se rattraper : Mince alors, j'adore votre père !

PETER : Du travail ?

ASTRID : On doit familiariser nos recrues aux équipements du labo.

SYLVIA : Vous savez, on connaît tout ça.

NIELS : Sauf la vache.

PETER : Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Bonne journée Messieurs Dames.

_Il sort._

JONATHAN : Il est toujours comme ça ?

OLIVIA, exaspérée : En ce moment, oui.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Massive Dynamics, Bureau de Ms Sharp, au téléphone, une secrétaire lui donne quelques documents à signer en même temps.**

NINA énervée : Eh bien trouvez-le, faites quelque chose. Non ! Non. Mais ça m'est égal que votre personnel soit incompétent. Interrogez tout le monde, capturez les rats de son labo, les insectes, tout ce qui pourrait avoir vu ce qu'il manigançait.

_Elle raccroche énervée. Peter entre après avoir été annoncé par un secrétaire._

NINA : Ah Peter, ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir.

PETER : Moi aussi Nina.

NINA : Vous n'êtes pas venu avec Olivia ?

PETER : Non, elle ne me soutient pas énormément dans mes recherches. Elle a peur que je la délaisse, elle et Etta.

NINA : Comment ne pas la comprendre ?

_Peter lui adresse un regard méfiant. Elle reprend._

NINA : Oh, non, ne vous méprenez pas. Je remarquais juste que les Bishop ont le sens de l'obstination. Et de la surprise, il faut dire. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais Walter a complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

PETER : C'est impossible.

NINA : Il faut l'admettre.

PETER : Vous avez interrogé tout le monde ?

NINA : Tout le monde. Nous avons fait jouer toutes nos relations. Dieu nous garde, nous avons certainement violé la vie privée de milliers de personnes.

_Peter a l'air surpris._

PETER : Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez rien ?

_Elle sourit._

NINA : Non. Nous avons récupéré une vidéo de son laboratoire, qu'il occupait le jour de sa disparition. Je vous préviens : c'est à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

_Elle lui tend un appareil de lecture. Sur la video, Walter parle avec September, avance rapide, il danse devant lui, avance rapide, il se pose, essoufflé. Se retourne. Et s'efface subitement, comme Peter à la fin de la troisième saison. September incline la tête, et se téléporte._

NINA : Vous voyez ?

PETER : C'est September.

NINA : Oui. Il ne vous a pas contacté, récemment ?

PETER : September ? Aucune chance. On ne peut jamais prédire quand il va nous apparaître.

NINA : Eh bien il semblerait que votre père ait passé beaucoup de temps en sa présence avant son petit... problème. Ils préparaient quelque chose, Peter. Regardez l'air de celui-ci (elle pointe la video). Il ne sait pas ce qui vient de se produire.

PETER : Eh bien ? Vous pensez que mon père a été visé ?

NINA : C'est probable. Mais cela va à l'encontre du contenu de la cassette que Walter vous a laissé.

PETER : Laissons de côté la cassette pour le moment, voulez-vous ?

NINA : En tout cas, même si Walter n'est pas à l'origine de sa propre disparition, on ne sait absolument pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Et si, en effet, il y a quelqu'un qui joue contre Massive Dynamics, Walter, et les Observers, en même temps...

PETER : Alors on a affaire à un pro.

_Elle acquiesce, désolée._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Harvard labo. La porte s'ouvre violemment. Peter entre avec des chariots d'appareils étranges, poussés par Niels et Johnathan.**

PETER : C'est le moment de prouver ce que vous valez, les bleus.

OLIVIA : Tu as trouvé quelque chose à Massive Dynamic ?

PETER : Quelques babioles qu'ils ont analysées sans grand succès. Rien d'autre.

_Astrid, qui l'écoute, paraît déçue._

ASTRID : Ils ont bien quelque chose !

PETER : Il y a cette vidéo de surveillance

_Il s'approche d'un ordi pour la lancer._

_Ils la regardent. Sylvia est près du tank et analyse les seringues et autres pointes inquiétantes._

OLIVIA : Peter. Regarde, comment la silhouette de ton père s'évanouit.

PETER : Oui ?

OLIVIA : Ca ressemble beaucoup à autre chose.

PETER : Tu as remarqué ?

OLIVIA : Il t'es arrivé la même chose quand tu t'es immiscé dans notre réalité après que les observers aient tenté de t'effacer.

PETER : Précisément.

_Astrid ouvre grand les yeux. Niels qui a tout écouté les plisse nettement._

NIELS : Comment ?

PETER : Une longue histoire.

 

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Oslo 2167, toujours avec Walter et Michael dans le centre de recherche biomédicale. L'hôtesse les accompagne dans un couloir sur un tapis roulant. Des hologrammes s'affichent au-dessus des rampes, décrivant les différents champs étudiés et les exploits scientifiques réalisés dans le centre. La femme ne dit rien.**

WALTER : N'allez-vous pas nous vanter les mérites de ce centre ?

HÔTESSE, inattentive : Tout est écrit autour de vous.

WALTER : Ah, bon. Impressionnant ! Avez-vous réussi à cloner un être humain sans risques ?

HÔTESSE, fronçant les sourcils et se retournant : Bien sûr. Quel genre de scientifique êtes vous ?

WALTER : De la vieille époque. Et conserver une tête en vie ?

HÔTESSE : Conserver quoi ? Ce n'est pas le laboratoire d'un savant fou ici.

WALTER : Oh, non, certainement pas !

HÔTESSE : Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

WALTER regardant Michael : Michael. Son nom est Michael.

HÔTESSE : Tu aimes la biologie, Michael ?

MICHAEL : ...

WALTER : Il est muet.

HÔTESSE : Oh, pardonnez-moi.

WALTER : Vous n'avez trouvé de remède au mutisme, par hasard ?

HÔTESSE : Pardon ?

WALTER : Non, rien.

_Le tapis se termine. Ils avancent et marchent. Puis elle les laisse seuls au détour d'un couloir futuriste._

HÔTESSE : C'est au fond du couloir. Je vous laisse, voici des badges, pour la sécurité. Bonne journée, Mr Bishop. Michael.

_Elle s'éloigne._

WALTER tendant la main à Michael : En avant.

_Ils marchent, Walter est alerte. Michael se retourne tout en marchant et observe l'autre bout du couloir, d'où ils viennent. Il y voit un observer apparaître, comme s'il l'attendait, puis il regarde de nouveau en avant. Ils atteignent une porte, sur laquelle figure : A. Saether. Walter frappe et entre. Un bureau spacieux et équipé de bibliothèques les accueille, avec en son centre un homme court et grassouillet, les cheveux courts et gris._

SAETHER : Monsieur Walter Bishop, c'est un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un décédé il y a plus de 150 ans.

WALTER, surpris : Cela doit vous sembler difficile à croire.

SAETHER : Pas du tout. Et ce grâce à votre oeuvre, notamment, qui a été une source d'inspiration, je dois dire.

WALTER : Vous m'en voyez flatté. Je dois vite m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de vos travaux, cher collègue.

SAETHER, soudain plus triste : Ah oui, le garçon. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répondre positivement à votre requête, Monsieur Bishop.

WALTER : Comment ?

SAETHER, retournant derrière son bureau : On m'a informé sur vos intentions. Et malheureusement pour vous deux, la course s'arrête là.

_Trois observers apparaissent. Walter brandit son badge de visiteur pour se protéger. Deux d'entre eux immobilisent les deux individus, le troisième se tient devant Walter, un visage que le scientifique reconnaît immédiatement, malgré un large sourire._

WINDMARK, radieux : Belle tentative.

_Walter est atterré. Trahis, il regarde Saether qui s'assoie sur son fauteuil, pâteux._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : papillon et lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Harvard Lab, la nuit tombe, les trois laborantins examinent encore les objets ramenés par Peter. Olivia est partie, Astrid et Peter restent. Johnathan agite un appareil grésillant sans grand succès, devant les objets, un par un, et Niels regarde dans un microscope. Sylvia est sur un ordinateur.**

PETER, à Johnathan : Alors, vous avez quelque chose ?

JOHNATHAN : Pas vraiment. Aucune signature radioactive ou électromagnétique anormale n'est restée sur ces objets. Ni sur aucun objet dans le labo.

PETER : Bon. Johnathan, c'est ça ?

JOHNATHAN : Oui, monsieur Bishop.

PETER : Auriez vous l'amabilité de vérifier mes yeux.

JOHNATAN : Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir...

PETER : Un Observer a déjà communiqué avec moi en laissant un message caché dans ma pupille.

JOHNATHAN : Moi, je vous aurais plutôt invité au café.

_Peter le regarde, sérieux._

ASTRID, penchée derrière Sylvia : Vous pouvez utiliser la table d'autopsie et sa lunette.

JOHNATHAN, en rejoignant la table avec Peter : Fantastique...

NIELS : Pas de signe de dégradation moléculaire.

SYLVIA : Les simulations ne valident aucune de vos hypothèses. Mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez au juste par "traverser" ?

ASTRID : On vous expliquera ça plus tard, ma chère. Peter, rien de ce que nous avons tenté n'a été utile.

PETER, les doigts de Johnathan dans l'oeil : Il y a toujours un moyen.

JOHNATHAN, agacé : Ne bougez pas. De toutes façons vous n'avez rien.

ASTRID : Vous avez bien dit que la même chose vous était arrivée lorsque vous essayiez de rejoindre notre réalité ?

NIELS, se levant pour se dégourdir le jambes : Ça, il l'a dit...

ASTRID : Vous pensez que les observers ont effacé Walter de notre timeline ?

PETER, relevé : C'est une possibilité.

NIELS, près de la vache : On nage en pleine science-fiction.

PETER : Je ne comprends pas. Si September s'est aussi fait surprendre, il devrait être venu me voir.

ASTRID : Ils ne pensent pas comme nous, Peter.

SYLVIA : Attendez, les observers, je situe, encore que... Non, ça va. Mais ce September là, qui est-ce ?

_Le téléphone de Peter sonne._

PETER, en s'éloignant : Liv. Elle doit vouloir que je rentre.

ASTRID, à Sylvia : Un Observer qui est entré plusieurs fois en contact avec nous.

SYLVIA : C'était un allié ? Il vous aidait ?

ASTRID : C'est encore flou. Il semblait proche de Walter.

PETER, revenant : J'arrive. Je t'aime. A tout de suite. Bon, merci de votre aide, les amis. Ça suffira pour ce soir.

ASTRID, se raclant la gorge : C'est moi, leur boss.

_Peter lève la main comme pour s'excuser._

ASTRID : Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Ça suffira pour ce soir.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Maison de Peter et Olivia. Il fait nuit. La lumière est chaleureuse.**

_Olivia parle à Etta dans le salon de futilités sur la vie scolaire de sa fille et sa nounou. Puis la couche. Elle revient dans le salon et saisit, pensive, un cadre photo avec elle, Walter, Etta et Peter, puis la tulipe de Walter, toujours sur la table du salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Peter entre._

OLIVIA : Tu as manqué le dîner. Etta m'a fait une scène pour ne se coucher qu'après que tu lui aurais dit bonne nuit.

PETER : Elle est réveillée ?

OLIVIA : Non.

PETER : Je t'ai dit que j'étais passé chez Markham. Ce n'est pas tout près.

OLIVIA : Ce n'est pas le problème. Peter, tu m'as promis que tu ne nous délaisserais pas avec Etta.

PETER : Et je tiens cette promesse. Excuse moi, ma chérie. C'était exceptionnel. Je serai rentré tôt demain.

OLIVIA, retournant dans le salon : Qu'as tu demandé à Markham ?

PETER : Rien. C'était fermé.

OLIVIA, assise sur le canapé : Et au labo ?

PETER : Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Astrid a émis l'hypothèse que les observers ont effacé Walter de notre timeline.

OLIVIA : Comment auraient-ils fait sans que nous oublions quoi que ce soit à son sujet ?

PETER : Aucune idée.

OLIVIA : Peter, je me rends bien compte que cette histoire t'obsède. Je ne vais pas encore essayer de te dissuader. Mais il me semble que la seule emprise que je peux avoir sur toi, c'est en te suivant dans tes recherches. Alors je t'accompagnerai, dorénavant, chez Markham par exemple, d'accord ?

_Il hoche la tête._

OLIVIA : Mais tu dois me promettre d'être présent pour ta fille.

PETER, après voir regardé vers l'étage : Promis.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Reiden Lake en plein soleil de fin d'été, Peter est assis sur une barque au milieu du lac et guette, Etta est avec lui. Ils sont seuls sur le lac.**

ETTA, lassée : Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

PETER : Papa attend, ma chérie.

ETTA : Tu attends quoi ?

PETER : Papa attends son papa.

ETTA : Papy Walt ? Il est revenu ?

PETER : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Regarde bien la surface de l'eau.

ETTA, se penchant et scrutant le fond : Je ne vois rien.

_Peter se penche également. Plan du fond du lac, duquel on voit la barque à une dizaine de mètres au dessus, et les visages du père et sa fille, immobiles._

PETER : Reste tranquille, Henrietta. Attends papa, d'accord ?

ETTA : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Peter se déshabille. Etta s'assoit et il plonge en profondeur. Elle attend quelques secondes mais commence à paniquer._

ETTA, affolée : Papa ? Papa !

_Elle se penche au-dessus de l'eau._

ETTA, pleurant : Papa, reviens ! PAPA !

_La caméra plonge, les cris d'Etta s'atténuent. Peter nage vers le fond et aperçoit une silhouette dans des algues touffus. Ils descend et les écarte. Walter est là, les yeux fermés, coincé dans les algues, dans son manteau gris et coiffé de son chapeau. Il ne bouge pas. Le visage de Peter se décompose. Il fixe son père mortifié, qui subitement ouvre les yeux en émettant un large sourire dément._

_Peter se réveille en sursaut, dans son lit, aux côtés d'Olivia qui se retourne. Le réveil affiche 6h30._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Reiden Lake, Sylvia marche vers le lac en parlant à Astrid avec une oreillette/camera. Derrière elle, un fourgon noir est posté.**

SYLVIA : Je suis arrivée.

**Labo de Harvard, Astrid à accès à ce que les agents voient par deux écrans disposés sur une table.**

ASTRID, un café à la main : Très bien, cherchez une barque, prenez le matériel et amenez-le au milieu du lac. Niels ?

**Salle de la machine. Niels est émerveillé devant l'engin immense. Il est entouré de soldats. Un tas de matériel électronique est posé derrière lui.**

NIELS : Il faudra vraiment que vous preniez le temps de nous expliquer ce à quoi sert cette chose.

**Labo**

ASTRID, souriant : On y veillera. Peter se souvient s'être trouvé exactement au centre de la salle quand c'est arrivé.

**Salle de la machine.**

ASTRID, dans l'oreillette : Alors placez le matériel autour du centre, environ.

JOHNATHAN, dans l'oreillette : Et moi je fais quoi ?

**Labo**

ASTRID, se retournant pour lui faire face : Vous m'attendez.

**Salle machine.**

NIELS : Pourquoi nous, on doit se déplacer, et lui a le droit de rester avec vous à Harvard ?

**Labo**

SYLVIA, en haut parleur : C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi ?

JOHNATHAN : Je suis le préféré, faut vous y faire.

SYLVIA, en haut parleur : Commencez pas à draguer la boss, les gars.

**Reiden Lake**

ASTRID, dans l'oreillette : Hum, je suis toujours là. Faites moi signe quand vous aurez tout mis en place.

**Labo**

_Elle s'éloigne afin de rejoindre Johnathan, qui attend à côté d'un ensemble d'appareils et de panneaux étranges, disposés en cercle et pointant son centre._

ASTRID, mettant en route les appareils : On va voir ce que Walter nous réserve. Pulvérisez ça.

_Elle lui tend une bombe. Il l'utilise sur l'espace encerclé. Elle saisit une espèce de lampe à néon comme celle utilisée dans la saison 3 par l'alternate Fringe Division. Quelques lignes fluorescentes se dessinent à hauteur d'homme._

ASTRID : On dirait que Peter avait raison.

_Johnathan la regarde, dubitatif._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Rue de Boston, Peter et Olivia sortent d'une voiture garée et se dirigent vers le magasin de Markham.**

_Ils ouvrent la porte. Markham se trouve là, en train de ranger quelques livres. Il se retourne :_

MARKHAM : Bonjour. On s'est déjà vu, non ? Je n'oublie jamais un visage. (vers Olivia) Surtout quand il appartient à si une jolie femme !

PETER : Edward ! Comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps ?

OLIVIA : Olivia Bishop, FBI. Et voici Peter Bishop.

MARKHAM, déçu : Ah. Et j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas frère et soeur ?

PETER : Banco.

OLIVIA : Nous étions venus vous voir lorsque nous recherchions les origines d'un symbole qui...

MARKHAM : Oui, je m'en souviens. Vous vouliez des renseignements sur une secte d'évolutionnistes. Comment ça c'est passé ?

PETER, regardant Olivia : Incroyablement bien. Aurais tu quelque chose sur la réécriture temporelle ?

MARKHAM : Je vous connais ?

PETER : Non, mais moi, oui. Alors ?

MARKHAM : C'est un vaste sujet. C'est pour la dame ? Elle lit toujours Gene Wolf ?

OLIVIA : En fait il s'agirait de choses plus pratiques...

MARKHAM, amusé : Vous cherchez des éléments sur le voyage dans le temps, dans la pratique ?

_Ils acquiescent._

**Dans la rue. Olivia marche derrière Peter, sombre.**

PETER : Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé.

OLIVIA : He, il faut tout tenter, non ?

_Le téléphone d'Olivia sonne._

OLIVIA : Astrid ?

ASTRID : Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça.

**Magasin de Markham. Edward derrière le comptoir.**

_Il jette un œil : pas de clients. Il se retourne, et part derrière une étagère dans une petite pièce sombre. Plusieurs photos sont accrochées aux murs. Une imprimante en marche sort quelques clichés. Il les attrape. On remarque que ce sont tous des photos d'Olivia. Il les accroche au mur, avec un sourire content._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Harvard Lab, Astrid et Johnathan montrent à Peter et Olivia le fruit de leurs recherches.**

JOHNATHAN : Les résultats sont pour le moins troublants.

**Reiden Lake, plan du fond du lac avec quelques plongeurs et des machines disposées en cercle.**

ASTRID : Peter, il semble que vous ayez vu juste. A Reiden Lake...

**Salle de la machine, Niels tente de toucher l'engin mais hésite. Broyles, présent, l'en dissuade par un geste.**

ASTRID : ... comme dans la salle de la machine, et enfin à l'endroit où Walter a disparu, des traces de perturbation du tissu spatio-temporel subsistent.

**Harvard Lab.**

_Olivia fait un sourire à Peter._

JOHNATHAN : Néanmoins. Une analyse poussée des conditions environnantes nous a donné l'occasion de relever la signature électromagnétique des empreintes, ainsi que de mesurer les taux d'isotopes présents.

PETER : Eh bien ?

ASTRID : Nous avons tenté d'estimer la date à laquelle ces perturbations ont été faites, Peter.

JOHNATHAN : Et cela ne coïncide pas avec les données. Les trois perturbations semblent remonter à quelques mois ou environ un an. Quand nous nous attendions à entre 3 et 4 ans pour le lac et la machine.

ASTRID : Or, la disparition de Walter dans ce labo ne peut avoir laissé la même trace que les autres événements.

PETER : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

OLIVIA : Quelqu'un s'amuse à creuser des trous dans notre réalité.

_Peter regarde Olivia, puis interroge Astrid qui hoche la tête._

PETER : Encore ?

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : Main à 6 doigts inclinée vers la gauche, lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Couloir du FBI, Broyles parle avec Olivia en marchant, des gens s'agitent autour, au téléphone, dans des blocs etc...**

BROYLES : Et vous dites que ce ou ces individus se baladeraient un peu partout en ouvrant des brèches dans notre réalité ?

OLIVIA : Pour l'instant, nous en avons découvert trois, à des endroits précis où la structure de notre univers à été mise à l'épreuve.

BROYLES : Comment s'y prendraient-ils ?

OLIVIA : Nous savons que l'une de ces brèches à probablement été causée par la disparition subite de Walter. Sinon, nous n'en avons aucune idée.

BROYLES, s'arrêtant : Mais enfin, quelles seraient leurs motivations ?

OLIVIA : Aucune idée, Mr Broyles.

BROYLES : Est-ce tout ?

OLIVIA : Non, nous avons contacté Massive Dynamics afin de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. S'il nous est arrivé de tomber sur ces traces par hasard, il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres...

BROYLES, ouvrant la porte de son bureau : Par hasard ?

OLIVIA : Nous procédions à une vérification des conditions atmosphériques de ces milieux dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur... Sur la disparition de Walter.

BROYLES, hésitant : Olivia, je comprends que vous et Peter soyez bouleversés par cet événement tragique. Mais je vais vous demander de vous concentrer pleinement sur cette affaire.

OLIVIA : Je suis d'accord avec vous, monsieur. D'autant plus que nous avons épuisé toutes les pistes que nous avions sur Walter.

BROYLES : Bien. Olivia.

OLIVIA : Oui, monsieur ?

BROYLES : C'est bon de vous retrouver au sein de la division.

OLIVIA : Merci, monsieur.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Devant le siège de Massive Dynamics, Olivia, Peter, Astrid, et les trois nouveaux sortent d'une voiture. Peter est agacé.**

PETER, approchant de la porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement : Il veut que nous abandonnions mon père ?

OLIVIA : Il a conscience que nous en souffrons, et...

PETER, avançant dans l'accueil de Massive Dynamics : Non non non, Walter n'est pas juste un proche. C'est aussi un élément central dans la résolution de nos affaires ! Comment peut-il accepter qu'on s'en défasse ainsi ?

_Une hôtesse va à leur rencontre mais Peter ne la calcule pas. Il avance vers l'ascenseur, sachant où il va. Astrid qui clôt la marche lui adresse un :_

ASTRID, en montrant un badge du FBI et une carte d'invité de Massive Dynamics : Ca ira, on connaît la route.

_L'ascenceur s'ouvre, quelques personnes en sortent et tout le monde rentre._

OLIVIA : Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, Peter. Il vient après tout d'engager trois nouveaux cerveaux pour nous aider.

PETER : Rien qui ne puisse remplacer Walter. (Aux autres) Sans vouloir vous froisser.

NIELS : Ya pas d'mal.

_Les portes se ferment._

_Ellipse, elles se rouvrent une quinzaine d'étages plus haut. Une autre hôtesse les accueille et les amène vers une équipe de laborantins acoompagnés de Nina et de Brandon Fayette._

NINA, serrant sa presque-fille dans ses bras : Olivia ! C'est bon de te revoir. Ms Farnsworth, Peter.

ASTRID : Voici messieurs Hartbridge, Fall, et Ms Edisson. De nouvelles recrues pour nous aider.

NINA : Je vois. Je vous présente Mr Fayette. Il a travaillé sur ce dont nous avons parlé.

_Peter et Olivia se sourient peu discrètement._

BRANDON, intrigué : Euh, bonjour. Y a-t-il un problème ?

PETER, en riant : Vous vous appelez Brandon, non ?

BRANDON : Comment le savez-vous ?

OLIVIA, amusée : C'est écrit sur votre badge.

_Les autres les regardent, sans comprendre._

NINA : Votre ancienne timeline, c'est ça ?

_Peter acquiesce._

BRANDON : Sa quoi ?

NINA : Cette présentation, Brandon.

BRANDON, avec un peu de rancoeur : Tout de suite, Ms Sharp.

_Il s'approche d'une table dont la surface est un écran. Il le touche pour se guider à travers l'interface et_ _s'illustrer :_

BRANDON : Massive Dynamics a généreusement utilisé son matériel satellitaire pour repérer les zones touchées. Puis, nos agents s'y sont rendus pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Sérieusement, vous venez d'une autre timeline ?

NINA : Les résultats, Brandon.

BRANDON : J'y viens. Le verdict est mauvais. (Des points rouges s'affichent aux endroits touchés sur une carte de l'Amérique) Plus de 120 incidents mineurs. On a littéralement un malade qui court partout en allumant des explosifs.

_Tout le monde a le visage grave._

OLIVIA : Les risques ?

BRANDON : Mineurs. La structure de notre réalité est résistante. Mais cette manière d'agir est étrange. On croirait presque que le but n'est pas de l'endommager mais plutôt d'attirer l'attention. Néanmoins, cela reste préoccupant.

PETER : C'est tout ?

BRANDON : Non. Ms Sharp a bien dit que vous veniez d'une autre timeline. J'étais comment là bas ?

PETER : Exactement le même.

_Brandon reste sur place, subjugué._

OLIVIA : Avez-vous reconnu un motif ?

BRANDON, redescendant brutalement : Non, mais il semble que les zones visées soient choisies selon la fragilité du tissu à ces endroits. Comme si on éclatait du papier bulle. Et nous avons fait une listes des endroits à risques, que nous avons bien sûr placés sous surveillance.

SYLVIA : Vous avez le droit de faire ça ?

_Brandon, surpris, regarde Nina qui perd ses moyens. Une alarme émise par la table les sauve._

BRANDON : Et l'un d'eux est justement attaqué.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Plainfield Memorial, bâtiment où Olivia était retenue en otage par David Robert Jones dans la saison 4. Plusieurs fourgons débarquent en trombe. Peter et Olivia en sortent avec Broyles et d'autres agents.**

BROYLES : Tout le monde balaye la zone ! Cherchez un groupe d'intrus équipés de technologies non identifiées. Je répète, on bouge ! (à Olivia et Peter qui se déploient) Pas de mauvaises surprises, vous deux.

_Plusieurs plans des équipes pénétrant dans le bâtiment. La salle où Olivia était retenue en otage, des couloirs vides, des conduits d'aération. Puis, au détour d'un couloir éclairé, un agent trouve quelques hommes mettant en place des appareils étranges, ressemblent à des appareils photos du 18ème siècle en regard._

AGENT 1 : Ils sont là !

_Un des hommes tire, la fusillade commence. Peter et Olivia arrivent à temps pour assister à travers une vitre à la scène. Un rayon bleuté ressemblant à un éclair en plus frénétique rejoint les deux appareils et éclaire la zone. Soudain, trois observer apparaissent. Les coups de feu provenant du couloir cessent. Les hommes en costumes attrapent les tireurs et le matériel après l'avoir éteint, et disparaissent avec eux._

_Un temps de latence s'impose. Tout les agents sont déboussolés._

AGENT 2 : Vous avez vu ça ?!

AGENT 3 : La zone est sécurisée.

_Olivia regarde Peter._

PETER : C'étaient des observers.

**Au même endroit, les agents de terrain ont dégagé le périmètre. Broyles est là avec Peter, Olivia et Astrid.**

ASTRID, lisant un appareil : Il n'y a pas de doutes, les dégâts sont minimes. C'est comme si on voulait nous faire passer un message.

PETER : En tout cas, ils ont notre attention.

BROYLES : Un visuel sur les criminels ?

ASTRID : Nina Sharp devrait nous fournir ça.

OLIVIA : Pourquoi des observers aideraient-ils ce genre de personnes ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

BROYLES : Je n'en sais rien. Mais si ce que vous avez vu est confirmé par les enregistrements, il semblerait que nous nous soyons fait un nouvel ennemi.

PETER : Mais les observers ne nous ont jamais attaqué frontalement ! September nous a même aidé.

BROYLES : Vous les considérerez maintenant comme une menace.

ASTRID : Si Walter était là, il dirait que c'est ridicule.

BROYLES : Et si Walter avait disparu car les observers en avaient finalement eu assez de le voir interférer avec leurs desseins ? (à Peter) C'est ce qui vous est arrivé, non ?

 _Silence_.

BROYLES : Rentrez chez vous, maintenant.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fin**

* * *

**2167, Walter se trouve dans une cellule blanche et froide, habillée d'une combinaison blanche intégrale. Il y a une couche et un bureau avec une chaise. Aussi une fenêtre à hauteur de tête et petite qui donne sur une forêt qui précède la mer. Il fait nuit, la mer est agitée, il pleut fort.**

_Plan de côté du visage de Walter, effondré, assis sur le bureau. Il se lève et marche lourdement vers la fenêtre. Tout est perdu. Il regarde vers la lune, cachée partiellement par de gros nuages, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il a échoué à sauver son fils, ses proches, et la Terre. Plan de la fenêtre vue de dehors, d'où on voit le visage abattu de Walter, retenu prisonnier. La caméra recule de plus en plus vite pour laisser apercevoir de plus en plus le paysage déchaîné, sur une musique en crescendo alarmante. On voit de manière plus large le bâtiment énorme, qui ressemble à un complexe militaire dans lequel il est retenu, ainsi que les alentours, remplis de forêt._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : Visage en liquide, vers la droite.**

**Générique.**


End file.
